Valium Time Onshot
by Krissy.Rox
Summary: What will happen when Max makes Fang blush, than lock them in a room. And feeding both of them Valium. TIME TO FACE THE FAX! Rate T cause I'm paranoid.....


PS: I really love doing oneshots now, they are fun to do and have no plot really!!

Ages

Fang, Iggy, Max – 18 – Iggy can see

Nudge – 16

Gasman – 12

Angel – 10

**Angel's POV:**

"Hey Nude?" I asked her as I walked into our room we were sharing at 's.

"Yeah" she answered.

"I feel like making Max and Fang do something funny" I said.

"Oh yes, you should make Max kiss Fang and make Fang blush like badly. Than we can lock them in the visitor room for two hours with a hidden camera and we'll watch what they do. We can add a bed as well. After that, we'll feed them but put Valium in their food!" Nudge excitedlysaid, bouncing up and down on her bed.

I hi-fived her and we got to work.

"Gaz, Ig, we need you in our room. STAT!" I called out. They were at the door in a flash.

I told them the plan in their head and they grinned like monkeys looking at the mountain of bananas, or a pyro looking at a mountain of bombs. After about an hour of planning Nudge and I had to go first. Iggy attached a hidden camera on my top button so he and Gazzy could watch. Everything.

**Nudge's POV:**

Angel and I walked out and split. I would go to Fang and Angel would go to Max. I knocked on his door and I heard soft "Come in." I walked in the said "Max needs to talk to you" then walked out to meet where Max was already waiting. Angel and I sat on a chair and Angel adjusted her shirt. (Cough cough)

I saw her eyes narrow in concentration as she tried to get into Max's mind.

"Fang. I. Need. To. Kiss. You" Max stuttered.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked her. He looked at her with concern before she smashed her lips against his. I heard a "Get a room!" from Iggy where they were watching on the television. Max had broken away from Fang and she was breathing hard. Time for the next part.

**Max's POV:**

Crud, Angel got into my head what a little (Insert swearword of choice)

She made me kiss Fang, which isn't that bad but after when I kissed him, boy, it was funny.

When I finished kissing him. He started blushing the deepest red. I heard laughter coming from upstairs. I giggled and Fang looked confused. Behind me, Angel and Nudge burst out laughing.

"WHAT?!" Fang asked.

I pointed to his face unable to hold it in. I went hysterical. Tears streaked down my face and I couldn't believe it. His face went even redder. He frowned and it just looked so funny. I clutched my stomach, rolling on the ground. He stalked off and I ran after him, trying to keep in more laughter.

"Fang. I'm sorry, but it's just your face" I started before I cracked up again. After a few more minutes, the laughter faded and Fang's face was back to normal. I took his hand and brought him upstairs to the guest room, which only had a bed.

**Iggy's POV:**

Perfect. Max just took Fang up into the visitor room. Nudge came up and a few seconds after, I heard a click of the door closing behind Max and Fang. I changed the channel on the television so we could watch in the room where Max and Fang were. Angel came up from locking the door and sat herself on my lap. For the first half an hour, Max and Fang just sat on the bed and talked.

Angel got off of my lap and probably went to the visitor room to do something. After a minute, Fang leant in and kissed Max. Angel came back and Max and Fang were still kissing.

"Nice job Angel" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"You made Max and Fang kiss" I answered slowly.

"I didn't do anything, I went to the bathroom" Angel said.

WHAT!

**Fang's POV:**

Max kept saying sorry to me for half an hour straight and it was peeving me off. To shut her up I leant in and kissed her to stop the talking. She stiffened and relaxed and threw her arms around my neck. Our kisses became hungrier. Her legs wrapped around my waist and pulled herself closer to me.

We didn't do anything more than that, I swear. After about an hour our kisses became more comforting. But I became REALLY hungry.

**Iggy's POV:**

I started making the "Special" food for Max and Fang.

**Gasman's POV:**

This was going to be funny as hell. Iggy told me he was finished making Max and Fang's food, so I went to the visitor room and opened the door. Max and Fang were cuddling and I shouted at them "WE THOUGHT YOU GUYS MIGHT BE HUNGRY!"

They froze and broke apart. Fang sniffed the air and bolted out of the room, followed by Max. I went into the kitchen where they were stuffing their faces. I was guessing in about 5 minutes it would start getting really funny.

*Five Minutes Later*

**Nudge's POV:**

"I LOVVVEEEE YOU FANGY" Max yelled.

"I LOVVVEEEE YOOU TOOO MAXY" Fang yelled back.

"LETS DANCE" Max said to Fang.

She took his arms and they started swinging around singing "" or "Ring of, ring of roses, a pocket full of roses, a tissue, and a tissue, we all fall down" or something like that.

They soon got tired of dancing and they started singing "Eye of the tiger"

"I LOVEEE YOOU THHHIIIIISSSSSSSS MUCCCHHHH!" Max yelled, opening her arms as wide as she could. With too much Valium, she fell down on her butt.

"MAAAAXXXXYYYYYY!" Fang shouted. He dived down beside her and lifted her head. "She's dead....NOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried.

"I'm not dead silly..." Max stated. She got up and wobbled around the room. And then she noticed the lights. She sat down and stared up at them. "What very pretty lights," she said, "Humph, their prettier than me" she crossed her arms and frowned up at the lights.

Fang sat next to her and said "Your right Maxy, they are prettier than you" she slapped him on the arm and took off her shirt, showing Fang her red polka dot bra.

"Are they still pretty Fangy?" she asked him.

He shook his head and stared at Max. Their eyes became cloudy and realisation came on their faces.

Fang stared at Max and Max stared at Fang. She realised she had her shirt off and ran off into her room.

**Fang's POV:**

I snapped out of my weird dream. But Max was actually wearing her bra and pants. She stared at me before she got up and sprinted to her room. I gave everyone in the room my death glare and followed Max into her room. She sat on her bed staring at the wall, her back to me. I sat down beside her and hugged her tightly to my chest. She put her arms around me and looked up at me.

"They probably did it for fun" I said.

"Your right" she answered. We sat like that before dark and we fell asleep in each other's arms

*The Next Morning*

"IGGY YOU AR E DEAD!" I yelled.

I got up off of the computer and chased Iggy, Gasman, Nudge and Angel down the hall.

Well...I guess Iggy had a video camera the WHOLE time.

**Max's POV:**

But this is my life.


End file.
